medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Buldark
Buldark is the most renowned Captain of the army of Rightia. When present he effectively becomes a top ranking Royal Bodyguard and is highly trusted by the King of Rightia. It is implied the two have been friends for a long time. Appearance Buldark has long blond hair and what appears to be a fur-lined metal breastplate. He has sky blue eyes and a large scar through the right one. He also has a headband which is black with a probably steel inlaid section. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster Buldark is assigned as the incharge of the case at Morty's Restaurant. He fighting the criminal in the back of the restaurant when Dregg and Tira arrive. While the three officers (Dregg, Tira, and Polly) are talking about the case, Buldark returns with the culprit, which turns out to be a dragon. Buldark says that he wanted to keep it as a pet, but it will have to be put down because it murdered a person. He is about to order his soldiers to take it away, but is interrupted by the arrival of King Frake and Counselor Icelot. Buldark tells Frake to stand back, but is rebuked by Icelot for ordering the King around. After Polly reveals his plan to hold a court proceeding for the dragon, Buldark think the idea is crazy, but Frake thinks it is great and wants it to be held this very afternoon. After Frake, Icelot, Tira, and Polly leave, Buldark speaks with Dregg about the case. Buldark believes there is something strange, since dragon couldn't fly or breathe fire. He also reveals other critical information about Liol Wordsworth, the victim, and the details surrounding the murder. Dregg wants to investigate the inner areas of the restaurant and Buldark agrees, but Polly suddenly returns for his locket. After Polly leaves, Buldark informs Dregg that the body and the witnesses are in the men's bathroom. However, after the three students are questioned, no evidence is found that would help the dragon. Just then, a soldier arrives with a message from the Royal Court summoning all the witnesses - the trial is about to start. Dregg passes out, but when he wakes up again, suddenly has an epiphany. He tells Buldark to search the ladies' bathroom as thoroughly as possible, and to bring the remaining cake to the Royal Court. Buldark returns to the Court just as Dregg is explaining to Polly why the dragon is innocent. Buldark says that in the ladies' bathroom, there were scratch marks on the walls, and further inspection revealed a hidden chamber. Dregg walks up to the dragon's cage and pets it, revealing that it is tame. During the cross-examination of Mila, Tride, and Crowal, Dregg tells Polly to taste the cake, and he reluctantly does so, saying that the flavor is tomato. Dregg then tells Buldark to search the cake, and he finds a broken bottle of tomato ketchup. When Dregg successfully proves that Crowal is the true murderer, he and everyone else in the courtroom are surprised and impressed. The True Monster Buldark and Icelot arrive at the Royal Palace while Dregg is trying to convince the clerk to let his petition through. Dregg says he is feeling awful because his petition isn't being accepted. Buldark wants Dregg to help them, but Icelot says he is out of his mind. The counselor eventually relents, but leaves to find other methods. Dregg, however, doesn't want to help, so Buldark says that King Frake might personally look into his petition. Upon hearing this, Dregg immediately follows the captain to the situation room. After Dregg brings Polly back to his senses, the two officers start bickering, so Buldark tells them to focus on the situation at hand. Dregg is shocked to hear that Princess Sarah has been kidnapped, and Buldark says that since he was able to help with the case of Mr. Snuggles, he might be able to help here, too. Dregg says that she might have just been playing around somewhere. However, Polly and Buldark inform him that they checked all the possible locations, and there was no way she could leave by herself. After Dregg has investigated the area, Buldark asks him if he has clues to the whereabouts of the princess, but he doesn't. Upon seeing the broken statue and realizing the culprit is Eva, Dregg orders Buldark to seal all exits out of Rightia. The captain is reluctant, so Dregg reveals everything he knows about the criminal. He also orders Polly to talk to Gru and get more information about Eva. Trivia * A bulwark is a defensive structure which is often heavily physically fortified. Buldark's name may come from this in reference to his role as the Captain of Rightia's Army. The "dark" bit might be a play on words about missing an eye, which then leaves that side of the world "dark" to him. * Technically, he should be the owner of Mr. Snuggles, but the verdict of the court ruling had a side effect of putting Mr. Snuggles in Dregg's care. One can only assume that Polly was involved. Category:Characters Category:Rightia